


Agridulce

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Cheating, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Talia no puede tener esa conversación con Damian y Ra’s ya es demasiado viejo, la responsabilidad recae en Jason.Día 27: Violar mediante engaños.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Agridulce

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212044) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Octubre ya se acaba y me ha parecido imposiblemente largo, gracias a todos leer esto.  
> Me preguntaba si poner esta nota al principio o al final, así que... Lo que Damian viste en un traje de Karate, no sé si sea del conocimiento general, lo más probable es qué no y por eso me estoy tomando el tiempo de escribir está nota. En cuyo caso, perdí mi tiempo diciendo esto sí todo el mundo lo sabe. Como sea, ya estoy divagando. Decía que el traje de Karate se compone de tres piezas: los pantalones 'zubon', la camisa 'uwagi' y el cinturón 'obi'.

El adolescente bosteza, deja caer el teléfono de lado y rueda sobre el sillón, acurrucándose. Talia se encuentra de pie delante de él, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido mientras golpea el piso con su zapato. La mujer suspira y deja caer los brazos. Empuja un poco las piernas del chico, sentándose en el pequeño espacio que se forma.

“Jason…” Ella comienza a hablar, él conoce ese tono.

“¿Vas a pedirme algo?” El joven da media vuelta, dejando de mirar el respaldo del sillón para observar la cara a Talia.

“Necesito que hables con Damian.” La líder posa su mano en el hombro del chico a quien ve cómo su hijo mayor. “Yo no puedo hablar con él de un tema como este y tu abuelo, bueno el ya no es lo que solía ser.”

“Esa plática se la tiene que dar su padre.” Todd rueda sobre sí mismo de nuevo.

“Él aún no está listo para conocer a su padre, es tu deber como su hermano mayor.”

“A decir verdad…” Jason da vuelta por cuarta vez. En esta ocasión Al Ghul pone su mano en el hombro de este para evitar que siga moviéndose. “No soy el mayor, hay otra autoridad por encima de mí y después está Batman, además si no mal recuerdo Bruce también tiene…”

“Ya entendí Jason.” Responde ella bastante molesta. “Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.”

“Más vale que sí.” El adolescente se pone de pie, dejando su lugar en el sillón. Caminando hasta la puerta, recorre en silencio los largos pasillos de la casa que sirve como base de operaciones para la legión de las sombras. No necesita buscar mucho, pues Damian pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la sala de entrenamientos. “Todos fuera, necesito hablar con el chico.”

Los maestros y ninjas no lo dudan, se agrupan en un momento para salir del cuarto con rapidez. Damian baja su espada, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Todd. Algo en su expresión le recuerda a su padre. Jason suspira, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y camina hasta el centro de la habitación.

“Tú madre me dijo que tuviste tu primera erección.” Suelta sin la mínima delicadeza el joven.

“¿Una qué?” Damian frunce aún más el ceño, si eso fuera posible. Deja caer su espada al suelo y avanza hasta quedar delante de su hermano.

“Que tu polla se puso dura.” Aclara el mayor, en esta ocasión el chico lo entiende. Su rostro se pone de un brillante color rojizo.

“Eso es mentira, ella te mintió. Yo no.”

“No tienes que ponerte nervioso.” Jason se acomoda sobre el suelo de tatami. “Ven, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.”

“No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.” Damian da media vuelta. Jason cierra su mano alrededor de la muñeca del menor tirando de esta. Rodea el estómago del chico con su brazo acomodándolo en su regazo.

“Hagamos esto rápido para que pueda irme.” Dice Jason, metiendo su mano al interior del zubon de Damian.

“Espera, ¿Qué haces?” Damian levanta su brazo con la intención de golpear al mayor.

“Tú madre me dijo que viniera y te explicara como funciona tu cuerpo, de paso y para no tener que lidiar con esto después también te enseñare a jugar contigo. Así que cállate y escucha, no me interrumpas a menos que tengas alguna pregunta muy importante.” Jason tira de los pantalones, para que el chico salga de ellos. Damian deja de luchar, es una enseñanza más como pintar o blandir una espada. Parpadea despacio y se acomoda sobre el regazo de Todd. “¿En qué pensabas cuando tu polla se puso dura?”

“No lo recuerdo.” Responde el menor, frotando las plantas de sus pies sobre los tatamis.

“Si empiezas a mentir no terminaremos nunca.” La mano de Jason desata su obi y abre el uwagi. Paseando su palma sobre el pecho del joven.

“Yo…” Al Ghul baja su rostro, la mano de Todd acaricia el interior de sus muslos apretando despacio la carne. “Vi a una de las sirvientas cambiando su vestido.”

“¿A cuál?”

“No sé su nombre.”

“¿Cómo es?”

“Un poco más baja que mi madre…” El toque de Jason no se ha detenido. “Tiene el cabello corto y castaño, casi rojo.”

“Ya sé quién es. Es sexy.” El mayor se aclara la garganta. “Es probable que eso vuelva a suceder si ves a alguna chica buena.”

“No quiero que eso pase siempre, será incómodo.”

“Aprenderás a controlarlo, como las ganas de orinar.” Explica el mayor. “Ahora, ¿Qué tanto viste?”

“¿De qué?”

“De su cuerpo, qué partes desnudas de su cuerpo viste.” Jason insiste. Puede ver su cuello y orejas ponerse rojas. “Sabes que, no importa que tanto viste, solo cierra los ojos e intenta recordar lo que sentiste.”

Damian cierra sus ojos e intenta recordar, la sensación de hormigueo en sus partes bajas. Todd acaricia sus piernas, frota su pecho subiendo hasta su cuello. Frotando detrás de sus orejas, esperando que el pequeño cuerpo se relaje. La mano de Jason se cierra sobre su polla, el chico abre sus ojos de golpe.

“¿Qué haces?” El menor toma la mano de Todd con la suya obligándolo a detenerse.

“Tú madre dijo que era mi deber como hermano mayor enseñarte, bien la próxima vez que tu polla se ponga dura, iras a tu habitación y te tocaras como yo lo haré ahora.” Jason mueve su mano sobre el pequeño miembro despacio, volviendo a frotar su cuello.

“¿Por qué?”

“Bueno, te darás cuenta de que se siente bien hacerlo, pero más importante es necesario para que tu cuerpo funcione bien… es como liberar el vapor de una locomotora o de una olla exprés.”

“¿Si no lo hago puedo explotar?” Jason lo medita un momento.

“De alguna manera se podría decir que si, puedes hacerlo dos o tres veces a la semana. Te servirá para seguir sano y concentrado, así no habrá erecciones sorpresa.” Damian suspira dejando que Jason vuelva sus movimientos, frotando su mano sobre la pequeña polla. Al Ghul cierra sus ojos, suspira mientras separa sus piernas. El mayor comienza despacio, yendo de arriba abajo. Tirando de la piel para poder tocar la punta con su dedo, mirando el pequeño miembro ponerse duro. Toma con su otra mano uno de los pezones del chico, trazando pequeños círculos sobre él.

Damian no se opone, aprieta los brazos de su hermano entre sus pequeñas manos. Soltando cortos gemidos cuando el toque sobre su miembro comienza a volverse placentero. Deja caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jason, suspirando. Su pecho se mueve de forma arritmia, volviendo su respiración pesada. El menor muerde su labio, sus diminutos pies descalzos se aprietan, dejando que el calor húmedo se derrame en la mano de su supuesto mentor.

“Eso fue bastante rápido.” Comenta el chico mayor, Al Ghul aprieta sus labios, buscando controlar su respiración.

“¿Eso es bueno o es malo?” Damian pasa sus manos por su frente limpiando las gotas de sudor.

“Ninguna, ¿tienes alguna pregunta sobre esto?”

“¿Qué es este líquido?” Pregunta el menor, dirigiendo su mirada a la mano de Jason.

“Se llama esperma y técnicamente de aquí viene los bebés, bueno la mitad de ellos. La otra mitad viene de una mujer.” Jason aprieta sus labios en una mueca. Talia no iba a preguntar directamente a Damian que fue lo que él le dijo y Ra’s, bueno Ra’s no la estaba pasando exactamente bien en ese momento. “Recuéstate boca abajo en el suelo, te enseñaré otra manera de hacerlo.”

Damian gatea, al parecer no puede ponerse de pie. Deja caer su rostro sobre los tatamis, fijando su mirada en las pequeñas pajas que conforman el piso. Jason limpia su mano sobre su camisa, toma al chico por la cintura, levantando sus partes bajas para que se apoye en sus rodillas. Todd separa las mejillas del niño, hundiendo su rostro entre su tierna carne, acariciando el rosado agujero con su lengua.

“Oye, espera.” Damian vuelve la parte superior de su cuerpo tomando el cabello de Todd en su diminuta mano. Jason levanta un poco su rostro para poder hablar.

“El maestro aquí soy yo. No puedes decir espera. Si tienes una duda, preguntas, yo me detengo, la respondo y seguimos.” Jason suspira, como si estuviera cansado y harto. Se pasa la mano por el cabello. “¿Crees que quiero hacer esto? Yo estaba en la biblioteca durmiente, coopera para que terminemos, así yo podré volver a dormir y tú a jugar con tu espada de madera.”

“Bien.” Damian regresa su mejilla al suelo. Pasando sus manos sobre el tatami. Jason sumerge su rostro entre los glúteos del menor, separándolos, para tener un mejor acceso. El chico se tensa cuando la lengua de su hermano pasa por encima de su hoyo, rodeando el borde, apretando la entrada. Jadea al sentir los labios de Todd sobre este succionando, haciendo un extraño sonido húmedo cuando se aleja.

Puede sentir su trasero empaparse de saliva, bajando por sus piernas. El pulgar de Jason se frota con delicadeza por encima de su hoyo, esparciendo la humedad. La lengua de su hermano se hunde en su agujero, moviéndose en su interior. Damian jadea, puede notar sus entrañas mojarse, impregnadas del líquido. Sus piernas tiemblan cuando Todd empuja su dedo dentro, no lo mueve solo lo mantiene ahí al tiempo que su lengua cava más profundo.

“Jason, ese es mi trasero. ¿Por qué estás metiendo tu dedo?” Todd rueda sus ojos y levanta su rostro sin sacar su pulgar del interior de Damian.

“Porque dentro de tu trasero hay un lugar que te hará sentir muy bien.” El mayor responde, Jason chupa su propio dedo índice. Cambiándolo por el pulgar para frotar el interior del menor. Presionando debajo de su vientre, justo debajo de su polla. “Es aquí. ¿Cómo se siente?”

Damian grita, cubriendo su boca con su palma cuando Jason aprieta ese lugar en su interior. Sus caderas se sacuden, pude sentir la punta de su pene mojarse, escurrir por su vientre hasta su pecho. Notando como su abdomen se presiona, mientras su interior se contrae. Todd toma la pequeña polla en su mano, volviendo a masturbarlo al tiempo que lo penetra con su dedo.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué mi pene se siente extraño de nuevo?” La voz del menor es temblorosa, llorona, incluso suplicante. Jason agrega un segundo dedo al interior de Damian, centrando su atención en rozar y presionar su próstata.

“Significa que te estás sintiendo bien y vas a eyacular de nuevo.” Responde el mayor, tocando con su pulgar la punta de la polla de Damian, notando lo húmedo que se encuentra de pre semen.

“¿Qué es eyacular?” Insiste el menor y de haber sabido que sería tan hablador Jason hubiera traído una mordaza.

“Significa que esperma saldrá de tu pene, ahora si estás conteniéndote de alguna manera. Deja de hacerlo.” Damian frota su rostro sobre el tatami, gimiendo con sus labios separados mientras rasga la paja con sus uñas. Jason nota como sus finas piernas tiemblan, agregando un tercer dedo para separar sus entrañas. Siente como su cavidad se comprime, el joven grita y su calor inunda su puño de nuevo.

Sus piernas flaquean haciéndolo caer boca abajo sobre el suelo. Jason no lo sostiene, deja que repose un momento sobre los tatamis, separa sus glúteos, dejando el esperma de su mano sobre el enrojecido hoyo del joven. Damian solloza, pero no se queja, suspira y estira sus extremidades. El mayor frota sus dedos por encima del agujero de su hermano, metiendo tres de golpe, tomando ventaja de que aún está relajado.

Empapando su interior de su propio esperma, usándolo como un lubricante improvisado. Jason abre sus pantalones, apenas lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro. Busca en sus bolsillos, sabe que debe de tener un condón en alguna parte. Toca el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, encontrando lo que buscaba. La única lección que recuerda de su verdadero padre fue esa. “Nunca andes sin protección”. En su momento no entendió a qué se refería.

Rasga el envoltorio entre sus dientes y retira sus dedos del interior de Damian para deslizar el látex sobre su polla. Jason exhaló ruidosamente por la nariz, tomando la base de su miembro, ajustando sus piernas a cada lado del diminuto cuerpo de su hermano. Presionado la punta sobre el estirado agujero del menor. El niño se tensa apenas siente el calor entre sus mejillas y vuelve su rostro para mirar a Todd.

“Hay algo contra mi trasero. ¿Qué es esto?” Jason puede ver el terror en el rostro del chico al desconocer lo que se presiona contra él.

“Solo es mi pene, relájate. Si no lo haces no podré deslizarlo dentro de ti.” El mayor responde con tanta naturalidad que hace al chico relajarse.

“¿Lo meterás en mí? ¿Por qué? ¿No será doloroso?” Damian insiste. Jason se frota los ojos y suspira como milésima vez.

“Si, lo meteré en ti, porque cuando tocarte a ti mismo no sea suficiente puedes venir a verme y yo te ayudaré, poniendo mi pene en ti. Te hará sentir bien. Puede ser un poco incómodo al principio, pero eres un asesino altamente entreno, no será un problema.” Damian parpadea, asimilando las palabras de Jason, de alguna manera suenan razonables. Además, si su madre lo había enviado era porque ella esperaba que superara ese reto.

Damian inhala y exhala, lento, soltando sus extremidades. Jason se empuja despacio, mientras el niño aprieta sus dientes, manteniendo su parte baja tan floja como puede. Puede sentir su carne separarse, abrirse aún más que cuando él metió sus dedos. Sus entrañas arden al ser atravesadas y Jason se detiene, maldice por lo bajo y toma al chico por la cintura.

“¿Deslizaste todo tu pene dentro de mí?” Pregunta el menor entre jadeos.

“No, aún falta un poco.”

“Imposible.” Damian se queja, dejando salir un corto sollozo. “Es tan grande, Jason está llenando todo mi estómago, no más. Ya no entrara.”

“Vamos, solo es un poco más.” El mayor insiste. “Tu interior se siente muy bien, es tan acogedor y me exprime de manera increíble. No te forzaré ahora, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.”

“Creo que vas a romperme.” Damian frota su vientre con su pequeña palma, notando una protuberancia no muy grande debajo de su ombligo. “Jason, ¿Qué es esto?”

El mayor mete su mano debajo del diminuto cuerpo, tocando su estómago. Retrocede sin salir por completo del interior de Damian, notando como el bulto disminuye, se empuja despacio de nuevo. Llegando hasta donde las virginales entrañas se lo permiten sin mayor resistencia, repite el proceso escuchando a su hermano jadear en cada lenta penetración.

“Es mi pene, está llegando así de profundo en ti, pero sé que aún puede entrar más.” Jason palmea la cabeza del chico, envolviendo su mano en la pequeña polla de Damian. Eso lo ayudó a tomar sus dedos, debería servir para poder entrar por completo dentro de él. Mueve su mano primero, consiguiendo que su miembro comience a humedecerse. El chico no protesta es una actividad que ya conoce, jadea y gime contra el suelo.

Jason saca despacio su polla, entrando con la misma calma, escucha la voz del joven temblar. Sus sonidos se vuelven ahogados, porque muerde sus labios. El menor suelta un largo gemido cuando su hermano golpea su próstata de nuevo, ahora con su pene. Jason aprieta los dientes, al sentir el acogedor interior del niño contraerse. Retrocede golpeando con más fuerza su pequeño hoyo.

“Jason, despacio, eres muy grande.” El chico se queja, volviendo su rostro lloroso para ver a los ojos a su hermano. Todd siente su piel erizarse, aquellas palabras no deberían excitarlo tanto. “Estás golpeando muy duro, ve más despacio.”

Damian solloza, sus rodillas tiemblan antes los embates. Su carne arde por la fuerza que usa su hermano mayor para penetrarlo, abriéndolo hasta el borde. Gime mientras su cuerpo vibra, cada vez que Jason muele ese lugar detrás de su vientre. El calor se acumula en su polla por tercera vez, el hormigueo sobre su piel se extiende de forma vertiginosa. Al tiempo que el golpeteo en su trasero solo lo hace perderse entre los destellos brillantes en sus ojos.

La mano de Jason cubre su boca justo a tiempo para ahogar su grito, el diminuto cuerpo se sacude sobre el suelo. Derramando su esperma sobre los tatamis, dejando que el calor salga de su cuerpo, mientras Todd continúa flagelando su hoyo. Damian suelta pequeños sollozos, sin fuerzas para protestar más, chilla cuando su hermano se empuja por completo en su interior. Susurrando algo que no es capaz de entender.

El mayor retrocede, deslizándose fuera del diminuto cuerpo, admirando cuan dilatado se encuentra el agujero de Damian. Quita el condón de su polla haciendo un nudo para evitar que su contenido se derrame. El chico aún tiembla sobre el suelo, Jason alcanza sus prendas que se encuentran dispersas por la habitación. Cubriéndolo con su Uwagi, y ajustándose sus propias ropas.

“Hoy te llevaré a tu habitación, pero la próxima vez deberás irte tu mismo.”

Mi twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
